Made in heaven
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Chandler has another chance... Please read and review!


MADE IN HEAVEN

I haven't written for Friends in like forever. But last week or so my writer's block of several months has disappeared! I am happy to be back and bother you with my stupid little stories! Anyway, this story is just an idea I had some time ago. It takes place in no season and Chandler and the gang doesn't know each other. It is a c+m fic and I am afraid the others are not in it. The characters do not belong to me except for Max Black, he's all mine. Please read and review! This story is dedictaed to Max who was born on March 23th. I promised to dedicate (at least) one story to him!

**1. Time's up**

Maybe for the first time in two years Chandler was not late for work. He hadn't overslept, he hadn't had any incidents at home and could leave home early enough. So he didn't need to run, didn't need to burn his tongue because he had to drink his coffee quickly, and he wouldn't arrive sweated and out of breath. No, he could walk in the same pace as most people did. Chandler saw a man running quickly and wondered if he looked as stupid as this man when he was in a hurry. A smile came across Chandler's face. He felt as if the day would turn out just wonderful. Sure, it was Friday and this alone was a fact to celebrate but maybe there would be even more surprises for him. Little did he know what a great surprise he would get in just a short time...

Going around the corner, Chandler saw a horrible scene: A mother with three little kids who weren't older than three or four was standing near the street. Chandler's eyes wandered to the spot where the woman was looking and saw a little girl. She was smiling happily and waving her mother who broke down in the middle of the sidewalk. Chandler let his suitcase fall to the ground and ran as fast as he could to the little girl. Her eyes went wide when she saw the car coming towards her, still, she made no attempt to move. Thanks to all the times Chandler had been late for work, he was in a good condition and arrived just in time to throw the girl off the street. For a moment he felt a sharp pain going through his body then everything around him went black.

**2. I'm dead!?**

A loud beeping noise woke Chandler up. Instinctivly, he reached out to where his alarm-clock normally was, but there was nothing and the beeping continued. Chandler slowly opened his eyes. He was blinded by a annoying white light which was, to his surprise, everywhere. ' I must be still dreaming', he thought and closed his eyes again just to see the same white around him when he opened them again. "God, could anyone please STOP this noise!" he yelled. From somewhere the white disappeared and a man came in, the beeping finally stopped. "Thank you." Chandler said. Then he paid attention to the man that had just walked in. He was elder, about 50 or so. He was almost bold and the little hair he had was grey. But he was pretty tall and in a good shape. Only his eyes looked almost black but maybe it just seemed so to Chandler because of the whitness of the room. "I am glad you woke up. No one ever slept so long." The man informed him. His voice was deep and slow. The man reminded Chandler of his boss. 'My work!' he thought, and jumped off the bed he was laying in. "You don´t have to worry about work." The man said. Chandler starred at him, confused. "How do you know-" "I can read your mind." He cut him off. "Where am I? Am I dreaming or so? I gotta say it is a weird dream." "The man gave him a little smile. "I can assure you, you are not dreaming. But many people think it is a dream. Oh, I forgot I am Max. Max Black." Chandler just nodded at him waiting for an answer where he actually was. For a moment the men starred at each other. "You have a dirty mind." The man said, slightly disgusted. "Well, you don't have to read it." Chandler told him. "Could you tell me now where I am?" "Of course. You're in the waking room." "What?" "Everybody comes into the waiting room first." "What?" Chandler wasn't capabale of any other words. "Did anyone tell you why you are here?" the man wanted to know. Chandler shook his head. "Oh, I see you actually slept the whole time and Agatha hasn't talked to you yet." "Agatha?" 'This must be a dream' Chandler again thought. "It really isn't a dream", the man made a pause to sigh, "I guess it is up to me then to tell you why you are here." Again he stopped, this time he took a cigarette out of his black rope that he was wearing. "Mr.Bing, I have to tell you... you died today in a car accident." Max didn't look at Chandler and lit his cigarette. Chandler on the other hand looked stunned for a moment before his world went black for the second time of the day. 

**3. The match**

"Mr.Bing? Mr.Bing? Chandler?" he heard a female voice softly saying. "Mom?" he asked still half out and his eyes still clsoed. The woman giggled. "No, Mr.Bing, I am Leann. Your nurse." She told him. Her voice was soothing and Chandler decided to open his eyes. As he did, he thought again that he as dreaming. In front of him was a beautiful woman. She wore a big smile which let her green eyes sparkle with delight. Her mouth was as red as cherries and her hair as blond as gold. "I don't want this dream to stop." Chandler told her dreamingly. Leann giggled again. "You're not dreaming." Chandler's eyes went wide. "Yes, Chandler you are dead." There was Max again. "It was no dream." He turned to Leann. "Do you think he will be fine?" "Yes, his brain actually took it pretty good. His thoughts always repeated 'I don´t have to worry about work' and 'I don't have to worry about dates'." Max nodded and Leann left. "Where is she going? Is she mine?" Chandler asked hopefully, sitting up. Max smiled at him. "No." Chandler looked disappointed. "But we do have a woman for you." Chandler's face lit up. "Where? Can I see her? Am I really dead? Is she beautiful? Why am I talking so much?" "She is not here, yes you can see her, yes she is beautiful, and you are talking so much because of the flower pills Leann just gave you." "Do I want to know what flower pills are?" "Oh, they are not dangerous. Even if, you are dead anyway. But they make you see everything... well, a bit less bad." Chandler nodded. He and Max were walking along a hallway. "Where are we going?" "To controlling room 42. I want to show you you're woman." 

The controlling room 42 was huge. And everywhere hung little screens with different people in it. The screens were always in pairs and in front of every pair sat one person watching them, scribbling something down and checking some files that lay on their table. "This is the controlling room?" "Yes", Max said and led him further into the room." This one was your screen." Chandler looked at a black screen then at Max. "It is black now because you are dead but we watched you the whole day, and yesterday, too. We weren't quite sure when it was going to happen." "You knew I would die?" "Of course." Chandler looked at his screen and then the one next to it. He saw a woman working in a coffehouse, wait, he knew that woman! "I know that woman! She makes the best coffee." "She is the woman you are meant to be with." Max told him. "What?" "Yes. You know every human has a soulmate and we here make sure they are going to meet. Often the people don't fall in love with each other and if that happens the one who dies first gets the chance to change that." Chandler looked back at the screen. "You have the chance to go back to earth and make her fall in love with you. If you are successful, you're allowed to stay on earth and live a long life. If you are not-" Chandler cut him off: "If not, I'm coming back and stay dead for the rest of my life eh, I mean... you know what I mean." Max nodded. "That's how it goes. We'll send you back and no one will know that you were here, expect for yourself. You do your average things as every day, just don't forget Monica Geller, your soulmate." "How do you know she is my soulmate?" Chandler asked starring at the woman he met everyday and was supposed to be the love of his life. "Because she is. Belive me we have our check-up's every week." "Were you never wrong." Max thought for a moment. "Not in the last 19 centuries." "Then how come that so many people get divorced and marry again, and again?"  Max sighed. Chandler surely was someone who had to know every little thing. "Because apparently none of them died when there was still chance for them and now stop questioning me. No wonder no woman wants to date you, you are just too annoying." Chandler just looked at Max.

4. 21 Days

"You only have 21 days to win her over." Max informed Chandler. "You actually think I can get a woman to fall madly in love with me in 21 days when I haven't been able to do it in 30 years?" "Well, I didn't make the rules. You just have the 21 days." "Who makes the rules then? Can I talk to that person? Maybe I will get some spare days." Chandler offered. Max looked annoyed. "What have I done to deserve someone as annoying as you?" the question was not directed at Chandler but he felt deeply defended. " Hey! I didn't ask for you either and surely I didn't want to die." "You have a chance to change that. And for me it would be just great, because if you come back I am stuck with you for the next hundred years and I am not sure if I can do that." The walked to what Max called the '2.chance-capsule'. "By the way, are you dead, too? When did you die?" "I don't consider myself as dead, I never actually lived." "Hm... didn't you ever want to live?" "Mr.Bing, would you please get into the capsule now?" It was a firm demand and Chandler obeyed. "So what happens now?" Chandler asked as he settled into the seat of what looked like a rocket. He put on the seatbelt or whatever it was. Max pushed some buttons. "It's like int the movie Back to the future, huh?" Chandler asked and earned an angry glare so he thought it would be better to be quiet. "I'll come and check after you from time to time. I have to see if you are doing any... crap. By the way, if you tell anyone that you were dead and came back to get your soulmate, not that anyone would believe you, but in that case you would be here again within seconds. Got it?" Chandler nodded. "All right. When you'll wake up on the street you'll feel dizzy. This is because of the speed of the capsule. So, I guess I see you back on earth then. And please, PLEASE don't annoy your soulmate as much as me. I would really appericiate not to see you here again." "Same here." Chandler told him. "Just one last question," Max sighed, "Can I still eat and watch porn when I am dead?" His last question wasn't answered but the capsule began to shake harder and harder and Chandler felt himself fall into a deep slumber. Within seconds he was back on earth, laying on cold hard ground, eyes just opening, feeling dizzy and staring into several curious and concerned eyes. 

**5.Are you crazy?! **

A man helped Chandler up. And just like Max had told him, he felt dizzy and somehow tired. "Thank you, mister. Thank you so much. You saved my daughter." The woman told her with her now crying daughter in her arms. He nodded at the woman. "Chandler, are you allright?" It was Rob, a colleague of Chandler. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Am I late for work?" the people around him continued their way only Rob was now with him. He smiled lightly at him. "I don't think you should work today. I guess the boss will understand." "I wanted to be at work sharp today." Chandler was surprised by his own words. Why was he saying all those thing? To Rob it must have seemed like he was in shock. "Chandler, we are going to tell the boss now and then I'll take you to the hospital. Just for a check-up." "I don't-" Rob cut him off. "You do what I tell." It was firm and yet friendly so Chandler obeyed.

After the doctor had told him to get some rest, Chandler was brought home by Rob. He told his injured friend to call him anytime if he needed anything.When Rob left, Max magically appeared in Chandler's bedroom. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I've been better." Chandler honestly said. He was tired and wished that Max would just disappeared again. "I'm not keeping you long." Max read his mind. "Just wanted to check how you were doing. I'll be back tomorrow, where you should meet with Ms.Geller." Chandler had already laid down and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep. "Hmmm." Was his only response. Max looked at him for a moment then he was gone again.

Chandler got up early the next day. He had, beside work, something important to do that morning. He needed to ask Monica out. He had never considered to ak her out. Sure, she was a beautiful woman but first, he knew he didn't have a chance with a woman like her and second, he just didn't think of it. For him she was the 'coffee-lady', nothing more and nothing less. And then Max told him that this woman was supposed to be the love of his life. Maybe this shocked him more than he fact that he had been dead. Since Chandler left his home even earlier than the day before, the coffeehouse was next to empty. Just some half-asleep people sat around, trying to get awake before work. Chandler spotted Monica, his supposed-to-be-soulmate, alone at the counter. He took a deep breath before he walked up to her. "Same as always?" she asked. She was obviously trying to be friendly but there was some annoyance in her words. "Eh... yes." Monica began making his coffee while Chandler tried to find the right words to ask her out. He didn't even notice when she told him that his coffee was ready. "Mister?" Chandler came back to reality. He took his coffee. "Thank you." He mumbled, slowly walking away. Suddenly he turned around. "Hey, how 'bout some dinner tonight, you and me." Great, Chandler thought, what a NICE question! Monica stared at him. She even smiled funnily at him. "You are crazy. I don't even know you." She told him. "That is why I want to take you out to dinner." "thank you, but no." With that she was gone. Disappointed, chandler went to work only to be send home again because he needed to rest. For some time, for about three houres, Chandler enjoyed having nothing to do then he got bored. He decided to ask Monica out again. The coffeehouse was full when he arrived there for the second time that day. Monica was still working at the counter and so he waited til it was his turn. She was surprised when she saw him for the second time that same day, she usually just saw him in the morning. "Your usual coffee?" He just shook his head and she knew what that meant. "I don't want to go out with you. And I have to work so I'd appreciate it if you left now." For today, Chandler added in his mind. On his way home he thought about another way to get Monica to agree on a date. Tomorrow he would score. 

**6.Plan B**

It wasn't a good and definitively not a fair plan but what else could he do? Chandler had decided to pay a boy to steal Monica's purse. He felt a little guilty when he told the boy where to meet him again. He gave him twenty dollars and told him he'd get another twenty when he came back with the purse. The boy accepted and walked casually into the cofeehouse. Chandler a little nervous walked to the spot where he'd meet the boy . "Here," the boy gave him the purse, "it was all easy. But if I were you, I would give it back to her. She is nice, ya know." The boy joined some of his friends and together they left. Chandler didn't dare to look into the purse, yet anyway. Even when he was home he stared at it for a moment and just as he wanted to look inside, Max appeared in his living room. "If she ever finds that out, you'll be a dead man." He told him. 'Very funny', Chandler thought. "I guess she doesn't find that amusing." "It is the only way to see her in private. She'll never find out that I did it." He opened it. "She doesn't have too much money." Max said. "Yeah, seems so. I should get it back to her as soon as possible. I feel so guilty." "Well, you should." "Do you realize that you are not a big help?" "I am not here to help you, I am here to watch you." Max told him. 

In the evening, Chandler went to Monica's apartment. The nearer he got, the more nervous he was. What if she knows it was me? He thought over and over again. Before he knocked, he stood there for a moment, thinking of excuses. Finally, he raised his slightly trembling hand and knocked. "Yes?" the woman who opened the door was not Monica. She was beautiful though. "Does Monica Geller live here?" he asked. "Yes, I am her roommate." The woman told him while checking him out. Monica appeared at the door. "Mister... black coffee." Monica said out of surprise. Chandler smiled at her. The woman who had opened the door looked curious. "Rachel?" Monica turned to the woman who just stared at her for a moment before she nicely excuse herself and disappeared further into the apartment. "Look, I told you-" Monica began angry but chandler cut her off. "I believe this belongs to you." He handed her the purse. Monica gave him a thankful but yet surprised look as she took it from him. She immediately checked her money. "This must have been a nice thief", she smiled at Chandler who blushed a bit, "he didn't take any money. Thank you for bringing it back to me. Where did you find it?" "Ah... on my way home. It just lay there so I picked it up." He couldn't make up a better lie in such a short time. "Anyway, it was really great." He noticed that she was fishing for some money. "I don't want any money." He told her. She looked up at him. Monica knew what he wanted. "You... you want that date but listen I-" "Just a little dinner?" he tried to make puppy eyes at her. For a moment she considered what to say. "All right. Just a little dinner. Nothing more. You could be who knows what." She said and apparently she was serious. Maybe, Chandler thought, she had had bad experience with dates. "Thank you." He told her honestly. She was helping him staying on earth, if everything turned out right, anyway. "Is Friday ok for you?" she asked after a second of silence. He nodded happily. "I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked. Monica just nodded. She didn't look too happy. "Thank you." He said again. "Thank YOU." Now she gave him a smile. 

**7. In Sickness and in Health**

Friday evening, Chandler was nervous. He knew he sucked at dates but this date was the most important thing now. If he sucked like he always did he would be dead in no time. And he wanted to saty on earth. He even considered asking his best friend Joey for some advice since he always got the woman, unfortunately, Joey was just in L.A. making some movie. Chandler was all alone on this. He had picked one of the most expensive resturants in the city. Money didn't matter anymore. 

Chandler was so nervous that he left way too early. He had to walk slowly so he wouldn't be too early but his feet had a mind of their own. So Chandler arrived twenty minutes too early at Monica's apartment. He was afraid to knock already so he sat down on the stairs to wait. "What are you doing here?" a woman suddenly said to him. "Eh... I am early for a date." He replied. "Ah....." she made a long pause which made Chandler uncomfortable. "You are Monica's date." The woman checked him out, making Chandler feel even more awkward. With a noise he couldn't quite figure out, the woman went into Monica's apartment. Chandler stared at the door. I hope Monica isn't as weird, he thought. Just then, she came outside. Chandler jumped to his feet, stunned. And suddenly he knew he really wanted that woman. "Phoebe told me you were already there." She told him smiling. He just nodded and stared at her. She blushed. "You ok?" she asked. He nodded again but figured he had to say something. "You look really great." He told her. "Thank you, you too." 

The date went just fine. Chandler was very proud of himself. He made jokes and she actually laughed at them, he did everything right. Maybe, he thought, it's because she is my soulmate. He was really wondering if that was indeed the reason. He was in love with that woman and he didn't even know her. That was something absolutly new for him. Her had never been so much in love and especially not after the first date. This woman was different, one evening and he knew she was the one he wanted to spend his whole life with. But what if she idn't feel the same way? The question made Chandler feel uncomfortable. If she didn't want him, it wouldn't only be a rejection but also the end of his earth days. In no time, they arrived Monica's apartment. "I had fun tonight." Monica told him honestly. "If you want... well..." she didn't quite know how to say it. Chandler was almost too shocked, but just almost. "A second date?" Monica smiled at his wonderment. "Yes." She simply answered. He grinned like a little boy at her. "How about tomorrow then?" he asked but wondered if it seemed rushed. "That's fine. Same time?" He nodded. And then the next thing happened; she kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." She whispered and was inside the apartment before he could say anything else.

Chandler arrived at his apartment, beaming. "It went fine." It was a statement, no question. He nodded at Max. "We'll go out again tomorrow." Max nodded. "I know. I was there." This brought Chandler back to reality. "You what?" "I am watching every step you make." He stated. "What do oyu do when we... you know." His boss looked disgusted. "I am not a pervert. I just need to see what you do. I have to hear what you say. You know any word about what happens, where you'd go if she rejected you, you are a dead man again." Chandler nodded. "That won't happen. She likes me." "I hope that for you, boy. And for me." Like always after his little quirks, Max was gone. "She does like me." Chandler said again to convince himself before he fell asleep.

Just before Chandler wanted to pick up Monica the phone rang. "Bing." "Chandler." It was Monica but she sounded different. "What's up? I was just about to leave." "That's why I am calling. I have to cancel, I am sick." As if to prove her point, she sneezed into the phone. "Oh, you really sound bad." "I am sorry. I'll have to stay in bed for some days." This was not good. Chandler couldn't waste these days. "You know what? I'll just come over and we'll have dinner at your place." He suggested. "Chandler..." "No, it'll be great. I'll make you chicken soup and we'll watch a movie." "This is only our second date." Monica told him. He realized it was all a bit rushed but after all he didn't have the time to go slowly. "Come on. I am worried if I am not with you." Monica was silent for some seconds. "All right. But I tell you I am not good company today." "You are always good company. Bye!" he hung up and left. 

Monica looked even worse than she sounded, but for Chandler she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. "Hi." He said softly. "Hi." He walked in. Her apartment was full with used tissues which she tried to pick up. Apparently, that took her a lot strenght. "Stop, I'll do that. You'll rest. I want you to be healthy soon." She gave him a tired smile. "Thank you. You know, I am usually very clean and neat but I just feel so..." "lousy." He completed for her and she nodded. "My roommate, Rachel, is staying with her boyfriend so I have no one to keep the apartment clean. I guess she wouldn't even do it if she were here." 

It felt weird being in Monica's apartment with a sick Monica. He had cleaned a little bit and made her chicken soup, he had taken her temperature and given her even more tissues. It didn't feel like a second date, it felt like a lifetime of love. "This is weird." Monica said out loud as if reading his mind. "I am not even uncomfortable around you. I don't know you." "You do. You know how I drink my coffee and you know all my jokes. There isn't more about me." "I am serious." "Well," he made a pause to say it right, "we have a special bond." 

Monica didn't respond to it. And when Chandler wanted to ask her why, he saw that she had fallen asleep. For a moment he just watched her. Then he carefully picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He lay her down and tucked her in. Chandler wanted to stay badly but that was too much so he wrote her a note and left.

**8. Not the time**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Chandler and Monica's relationship was developing slowly. Chandler did not want to rush her but his time was going to an end. Jus some days and all would be over. One way or the other. Then he thought that he didn't even know what Monica had to do so he could stay. He'd have to ask Max, who came when he was eating breakfast and reading the paper. "I see you are taking your mission seriously." Max said, standing in front of the table. "Finally," Chandler said and put the paper aside. "You said I could stay when I get Monica to fall in love with me, right?" Max nodded. "So, I think she is in love with me and she kissed me...on the cheek. Why aren't I done? What has to happen? Sex?" "You say you think she is in love with you; that is not correct." Chandler was shocked. "She is very fond of you, and apparently she will fall in love with you but she is not ready yet." She told me the exact same thing. So, there is nothing I can do? I will be dead." "No. You have to make her fall for you, soon." "What do you think I was doing the whole time?" "Try harder then." "All right... when she has fallen in love with me, I can stay?" Max shook his head. "She actually has to tell you." "If she is like me, then I am already dead." "I can't help you. I can't make her fall in love with you, you have to do that. But do it as soon as possible. And don't waste your time with just sitting around." "I was eating breakfast." Chandler defended himself. "Do what you want." Max was gone. Chandler stuffed the last of his breakfast into his mouth and left to see Monica.

"Hey." He said walking into the coffeehouse. It was still very empty. "Hi." She smiled at him and he melted. If this wasn't love... "Dinner tonight?" he asked softly, starring into her eyes. "I can't." She says sadly. "Why not?" "My mother... I promised her to make dinner for some friends of hers. I can't say no now, she asked me about a month ago." "I understand." Chandler did but that didn't help. One day less. "How about tomorrow?" "Sure." "All right... I thought maybe I could make us dinner this time." Chandler asked carefully. He knew how much she loved to cook and he knew how bad he was at it. But she gave him a grin. "You can cook." He smiled. "Yes, I can." "Then I'll be looking forward to having dinner at your place tomorrow." "I will miss you today." Chandler said honestly. "Me too." Monica admits quietly. 'now or never' he thought. Slowly, he leaned forward giving her time to stop him but she didn't. His lips gently touched hers. It didn't last too long because a woman interrupted them. "I am truly sorry to interrupt you," She said, giving them a shy smile. "but I need to be at work in ten minutes and I have to bring coffee." Monica looked at the woman for a moment, still thinking about the kiss. " Yes, yes coffee." "She must love you much." The woman said. "I can only hope that." "Oh, I know her. I am buying my coffee here since five years and I met her boyfriend. She never had this distant look in her eyes." Chandler stared at the woman. "Then there is still hope for me." The woman was confused but didn't say anything. Monica returned with three hot cups of coffee. "Here." "Thank you and Bye!" Chandler and monica looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. "That was nice." Chandler sadi. The silence was killing him. "Mm, it was." "It wasn't too soon?" "The kiss?No. I thought it would be but... you are a great kisser." "Wow, no one ever told me that. It was always 'never put your untalented, disgusting tongue in my mouth again'. You kiss good, too, by the way." She smiled again. Lately, she was smiling at him all the time. "I like your smile." Monica became serious all of sudden. "Chandler, I am not ready for... sex. Really, sex is different than a kiss." "You won't believe it but I don't want sex yet." "Thank you... for your understanding." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Go to work now. I don't want to lose my job." She told him. He nodded. 

Outside he felt happy. A kiss was a huge stop. It wasn't a declaration of love but something. It was then that he realized that he hadn't even lied, he didn't want sex yet. He just wondered if he'd be there long enough to have sex with her at all.

**9. The truth**

After work, Chandler felt bored. He wouldn't have dinner with Monica, she was going to her mother's. He was all by himself... and bored. Max came to his save. "Don't say anything, Monica doesn't have time today." Chandler said. "I know. I saw her." "What, where, why?" "Oh, just wanted to see what she was doing." "And what was she doing?" "Talking." "With whom?" "A man." "What man?" Chandler panicked. "I don't know. Some doctor, I guess. Not so bad that man." "Oh my god! What... what if something happens?" "Why don't you just go and see her?" "I don't know where her mother lives." "I could tell you, maybe." "Yes, please."

Chandler was worried. Maybe that was her ex boyfriend or someone she always wanted to be with, anything. He couldn't lose her, that would mean he'd lose his life as well. Then he stood in front of the house of her parents. Chandler felt stupid but he still knocked. A man opened it. "May I help you?" "Eh... Is a Monica Geller here?" the man looked closely at him. "What do you want from here?" "We are.. friends." Chandler explained. "I have something important to ask her." He added. The man was still a little suspicious but Chandler looked scared enough to let him in. "She's over there," he pointed to a room, "in the kitchen." He walked into the living room. Chandler just entered the kitchen. Monica was more than surprised. Her mother looked curious. "Chandler? What are YOU doing here?" 'Great planning, dude' he thought. Why the hell was he there? "Eh... (a loooong pause) ... I.... I wanted to ask you... what you wanted for dinner tomorrow." 'Saved' Monica looked confused. "Well, I don't know. Surprise me." He nodded. Monica's mother looked at her daughter waiting for an introduction. "Oh, by the way, this is my mom, mom this Chandler Bing... a friend." Chandler shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs.Geller." "Mr.Bing, why don't you stay for dinner? I am always happy to get to know the friends of my daughter better." " I'd love to." "Monica," Mrs.Geller said, "why didn't you bring him in the first place?" she left the kitchen. "I'm sorry." Chandler said. Even though he was happy, he could spend the evening with her. "Don't be. I am happy you are here. I missed you... a lot." She admitted shyly. Monica went over to him and kissed him rather passionately. Chandler was surprised but kissed her back. "No matter what they told you Chandler, you are a wonderful kisser." He smiled at her. "And you smile like... God I think I lo-" she was cut off by her mother entering. "They are here! They are here!" she was out again. Monica starred at Chandler. She was shocked at what she had almost said. Chandler looked at her, hoping she would finish her sentences but she turned around and busied herself at the stove. Maybe next time...

The dinner went fine and Chandler enjoyed himself. Monica's parents were nice people. He even met her older brother Ross, who he immediately became friends with. Occasionly, Monica would give him a smile or even a grin and he always returned it. He had never felt like that, ever. Chandler knew he was in love for the first time in his love. But everything could be destroyed if she didn't tell them that she did, too. Maybe if he'd say it first? He looked over at her. She sat in the passenger's seat and was smiling, he didn't know why but he enjoyed it too much to ask. When they arrived at her apartment he decided it was the right time. "Monica... I love you." She looked shocked yet she smiled. Tears formed in her eyes. Still, she did not say it back, she didn't say anything at all. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you but... I do love you... and I have to leave in three days." So, it was out. But Monica reacted differently than he had hoped. "You what?" she was angry. "I-I have to." He stuttered. "Really?" "Yes." "God, for the first time I thought I had found someone... but you are no different! Leaving when it becomes serious!" Chandler wanted to defend himself but she stopped him. "You leave the town in three days, leave me now. It makes it easier for me and you." She went into her apartment without another word. Chandler starred at the door for a moment before he left. He had screwed up badly this time. 

**10. Late?**

Max had watched the whole scene. Sure, Chandler had to do something but telling her that he would leave? Even Max knew that women hated things like these. They always thought the man was fleeing because they were scared of commitment. Just in Chandler's case it was different. Monica of course didn't know that. Max would have never admitted it but he liked Chandler, and Monica for that matter. So he decided to help them a little bit. He went into 'all-see'-modus and knocked at Monica's door. "I don't want to see you, Chandler." He heard a sobbing voice answer from the inside. "I am not Chandler." Something in the apartment moved and the door opened. "Who are you?" Monica asked annoyed. Her face looked pale and her eyes were red from crying. "My name is Max, I am a friend of Chandler." Monica wanted to close the door again but Max stopped her. "No, he did not send me. I am a different kind of friend. Well, we ar not really friends. I am more of his boss. Can I please come and tell you something?" Monica hesitated for a moment but then she let him enter. "Chandler loves you." "He said that, too, but he is leaving in three days." She said sadly. "You can stop him." Max told her. "No, I can't and I won't. I once did that and it turned out terribly. Not again." "It's different. I can't tell you but it is complicated. When you tell him that you love him, he can stay here otherwise he leaves and never comes back. This is all I can do tohelp you two. Do what you think is right. But he loves you and you do, too. When you tell him everything will be right." Max stood up and walked out the door. Monica was left confused.

Chandler was in this apartment and waited. What was he supposed to do? Wait for three days? Max appeared. "I screwed up. Can I please leave now? It makes it easier." "Well, I think you should maybe..." "No, Max, I want to go now. Please." "I can arrange a train for 3pm." "That is in two houres." "I'm sorry but it does not leave any earlier." "All right. Get me a ticket or whatever I need for it." "I will, just wait here. But I really-" "Got get it, now." Chandler said firmly and Max obeyed. 

Max couldn't let this happen. He went to Monica's apartment again and put the information about Chandler's leave under her door, then he knocked before he disappeared to tell Chandler.

Chandler was unhappy. Of course he did not want to die. Not that day or in three days but he had screwed up with Monica, there was nothing he could do anymore. He waited for the train to arrive. No one else was there. Apparently, he was the only one who had screwed up. He checked the clock, just five minutes. He wondered how it would be to be dead. One thing he knew it would be a disaster to live without Monica. 

Monica had made up her mind in the meantime. She had received the paper with the number of the train, and the time of the departure. At first she hadn't considered going but maybe this man had been right and she could hold him back with simply saying 'I love you'. And she did love him. So she got in her car and drove as fast as she could.

It was hard to find the station for Monica. And a look to her watch told her she was almost too late. She ran even faster. Chandler became impatient. Just one minute to go. One minure and he'd be dead. Monica finally found the station but there was no one to be seen. Her heart sank. Then she saw a train approach and Chandler stepped forward. "Chandler!" she yelled and ran towards him. He turned to her. "What are you doing here?" "I can't let you go... this man..." she was out of breath. "Mister, please get in now." A man said. "Monica, I have to go now." He almost cried. This was all too much. "Don't... I love you." She had said. Was it too late now? Chandler starred at her. "You..." "Yes, I love you. I love you. I love you!" she laughed. Chandler was too busy believing it that he didn't notice the train leave without him. "You are staying now?" It was the moment when Chandler noticed that the train was gone. "Yes, I am." He told her relieved. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Max watched from a dictance. He was so glad it had worked. He wished the couple only the best for their future together. His eyes wandered around the world. Yes, he was able to do that. There, a woman had just died. No time to watch the new couple. His "life" went on, too. He had serious work to do.

That it was. I never thought I'd write something as long as this. I could have made it even longer but I decided not to. So please tell me what you think. Maybe I will write for Friends again in the future. 

Written by Anika (sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com)


End file.
